


The Perfect Tree

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Christmas 2015: Cutting down the perfect tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Christmas Tree

“Come on!” James dashed ahead in the snow, moving between the small forest as if he knew exactly where to go.

“Does he know something we don’t?” Harry asked. A moment later Scorpius and Al dashed off as well, Lily pulling her hand free from Draco so she could follow.

Draco smirked. “I suspect they all do. Headstrong and stubborn. I can’t think where they get that from.”

“I claim innocence.” Harry grinned, wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist.

“I’m going to make an _angel_!” Lily’s voice floated back.

“And infinitely distractable,” Harry added.

“We’d best catch up to help.”

#

The four children stood ringed around a tree. At ten, James was small and sleight, and the children fell in stairsteps with Scorpius, then Albus, and finally Lily who was just five. “Papa, this one!” Lily crowed. “Do you see, Daddy? It’s perfect!”

Perfect was a matter of opinion. The top of the tree drooped, and it was definitely wider on one side than the other. Not to mention that it leaned towards where Lily stood.

But the children all smiled brightly, and Draco lifted one shoulder in a lazy shrug to answer Harry.

“It seems we’ve found our tree.”


End file.
